


The Birth of Seasons

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Babybones (Undertale), Childbirth, Deer, Deertaur, Gift Fic, Good W. D. Gaster, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Grillby (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), breast feeding, ecto-breast, mama gaster, nature gods, papa grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: God of nature Gaster and his mate the God of fire and volcanoes Grillby have brought back the gift of seasons to a world burned by greed.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	The Birth of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend on Tumblr, Sin-sius, for her birthday.
> 
> Happy Birthday honey!
> 
> The deer boys aren't my ideas. I helped her world build on it and danced around with the ideas here on this fic. Let me know what you think guys~

The villagers had a long standing relationship with their God. He had welcomed them into his forest when they had nowhere to go after the calamity and under his care they flourished. He taught them silently how to safely work the land between the great sky-reaching trees of his forest and even weaved their branches to form them homes to live in for shelter and warmth.    
  
They in return helped keep him and the area safe from intruders or natural disasters such as locust or fires. Their God was powerful but peaceful. His soft benevolent gaze a blessing on the wounded SOUL. He had never asked them to do anything but treat the life around them gently but the humans wanted nothing more but to protect this gentle being to the point that every generation they would train one lucky SOUL to be their God’s shadow.    
To always be at hand to offer their God service or companionship. Their God being very reclusive beyond his yearly trips toward a volcano that their forest ringed. When asked why their God went there, the Companion would only blush and vaguely mention something about fire and a ram.    
  
It was actually after one of these trips that the Companion brought to them amazing news. Their God had grown round with children. His lean, snow white upper body filling out around the chest to form soft feminine breast while his lower cervidae body had curved outward visibly at the sides. He no longer bounded through the trees but cautiously walked on swelled hooves and more often than not would return to the Mother Tree to rest under her boughs.    
Here, the Companion would tell their God stories from the village, bring him the freshest fruits from the gardens and only the clearest water from the night time rains.    
  
The more he grew, the more he rested and their silent God began to tell his own stories. Of his name, Gaster, of his mate in the mountains, the God of Fire named Grillby, and of his future children that would grow the green far beyond the dead horizon. How he had been dormant for centuries when humans had stopped believing in them and only woke when he heard their cries for help. How he was both new and old and that they too were his children.   
Gaster spoke of seeing the world once more revived the way it was long ago before man grew in greed. He day dreamed out loud of seeing humans, monsters and his children running side by side in fields of flowers with plenty for all and peace to be had.    
  
One bright spring day the God lay once more upon the roots of his tree and began to croon.    
His song twirling around every trunk, rustled every leaf, bloomed every flower and beckoned to those within his care to come, for it was time.   
  
The new Gods were being born.    
  
The villagers came with gifts to celebrate this blessing. Laid out sweet fruits and cleaned vegetables, bright flowers heavy with their nectar. They sat alongside every animal of the forest. Held their breath in reverence when Gaster would flinch and tense and pray when the Mountain in the distance pulsed bright red and it’s tremors shook the birds from the trees and the lesser creatures back to their burrow.    
  
The first was born in a rush of shining liquid and tears of joy wet every face. The little Deer God laid their, stunned and mewling for his mother. Limp in Gaster’s arms when he was lifted to a swollen teat where he curled up to suckle noisily. His little hooves and hands tucked up to his chest making his already small body so very much smaller. Their mighty God easily holding his newborn in one tender hand.    
Even while the pains of labor shook his body, Gaster had all his attention on his precious son. With one word, Sans, their first Godling was named and placed between the flowers and grass to breathe in the world and take his first steps or perhaps lay there a moment longer and rest his eyes. The little sockets drooping slightly over a kittenish yawn before he tucked his rounded skull into his spotted body that bore the colors of new spring. Dark green growing into pale pastel hues with splashes of petal like blues and pinks.    
  
The second son was heralded by fire roaring into the sky and a great shift of the earth. The God of Volcanoes calling his greetings to his fire colored son. His name of ‘Red’ apt. His colors were of a bright summer day or a glowing bonfire night. Warm hues of scarlet and bright sunny yellows blending with richly oranges in swirls there were dotted with fawn white.   
The little one was quite grumpily fed from his mother. Kicking his soft cloven hooves at the sky, toward the trees, little jerky knocks against Gaster’s arm even while his uncoordinated hands grasped his mother tightly while he growled against the breast he was pressed to. When his belly was round, Red was also gently rested against his snoozing brother to try his best at walking but instead he very grumpily flopped over and nuzzled his sibling until Sans soft underbelly was exposed for Red to rest his chin on. The two fawns knotted together for a pre-afternoon nap.    
  
Breathing deeply Gaster drank from the offered waters. Taking the lull in contractions to center himself once more. The birth of his first two sons taking a toll on his body. He had carried them within him for seasons and despite his foreknowledge he felt his mighty strength flag. Even with the warm waves that rolled over him from his distant mate or the silent encouragement from his humans, Gaster was weary. His body shook and his breath stuttered but never had he been so happy. Watching his sons breathe and shuffle among the grass he grew himself.    
Carefully he nudged one and than the other. They would need to stand soon and take their first steps. Strengthen the legs that would carry them far and wide. Harden their hooves until they shone like diamonds and climbed every hurdle in their path. His gentle proddings doing little more but bring out sleepy cries of denial and one dainty hoof rapidly tip-tapping his hand away.    
  
The third infant did not wait for his Mother to brace himself. They came out to the world in the same way. Fluids wetting the grass and splashing the roots around them from his active movement. The little, darkly colored deer with their brightly glowing orange spots had already worked his shaking legs under him by the time Gaster had turned to feed him. Long limbs going stock still in the air indignantly for being distracted. Even fighting his Mother and his crucial first feeding. Little Black’s loud squalls reaching the mountain and the cloudy sky over them. He was prideful from birth and the first of the trio to walk. Taking many tumbles that brought forth a riot of limb flails and several mouthfuls of dirt when walking was too slow and running much too complicated.    
The little Godling even braying in anger at the humans nearby who tittered at his antics. Some fondly remembering their own rambunctious children while some wishes their God strength in raising the young fawn.   
  
The last was born silently, sweetly. Like the freshly fallen snow he shared colors with. Dark indigo fading to powdered blue so pale his spots were all but unseen. He looked at the world with brilliantly shining gem like eyes. His head bobbing to and fro to gaze at the fresh world around him. He took in his Mother’s happily crying face, raising hands to pet damp cheeks while he fed from Mother’s milk. His fur and bones glowing incandescently alongside his siblings when he was placed down where he also pet them in greeting. Sans and Red finally taking their own first wobbling steps and grunting their motivation for their youngest brother to join them.    
Named Blue after the color of his eyes, he was the first to approach the villagers whereas Black had taken to challenging them with pointed stamps of his feet and the two elders had all but ignored them yet.    
Blue reached out with cold hands and accepted their gifts of flowers crowns that froze upon his body like jewels. Crowns were offered to each of the Godlings who approached alongside their Mother.    
  
Some wilted, some bloomed, some perhaps crisped a bit around the edges but each child was thanked and worshiped. Their God had blessed the lands with the long lost gift of seasons.    
  
Sans of Spring.   
  
Red of Summer.    
  
Black of Autumn.   
  
Blue of Winter.   
  
The humans left the new family to bond in peace while they themselves went to celebrate this new Holiday. Some gazing back to watch them dance around their Mother and to admire the flowers they left behind with each step as they made their way up toward the mountain where their Father eagerly awaited their arrival.   
  
  



End file.
